Harry Potter: NASCAR
by Blackfoot
Summary: Snape and Harry are NASCAR fans.... Wow, I didn't know Snape knew what a TV was!


  
HARRY POTTER: NASCAR  
  
  
  
A\ N: If you're one of the people who likes NASCAR racing, please review . Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER or NASCAR, or the STAR WARS character, HAN SOLO.  
  
( Harry is watching a Muggle TV in school)   
  
Harry: Oh man, the races are canceled, today!  
  
Ron/ Hermione: What races ??  
  
Harry: The NASCAR races, you pinheads!!  
  
Hermione: I am NOT a 'pinhead', Harry Potter!  
  
Ron: Boy, Harry, you sure have been uppity the past few days.  
  
Harry: (Grumbles) That makes two of us.  
  
Hermione: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Harry: (Sighs) Snape also watches NASCAR.  
  
Ron: ..... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( pauses and breathes) HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione: You're kidding ?!  
  
Snape: No, he's not.  
  
Ron: HAHA..... AHHHHH!  
  
Snape: Thank you, so much, for the worst introduction ever to be known in the wizarding world, Weasly.  
  
Ron: No problem, Professor Snap, Snape, sir.  
  
Snape: If you call me 'Snap' again it's detention for a month!  
  
Harry: The races are canceled today, professor.  
  
Snape: What, WHY?!  
  
Harry: The TV said that none of the racers could make it in to the race track. And the cars are being repaired, so, it looks like no races today.  
  
Snape: Over my dead body.  
  
Ron: Uh-oh, Snape's ticked, not good!  
  
Snape: Albus, Minvera, would you mind coming in here, please?  
  
Dumbledore and Mcgonagall: What ?  
  
Snape: Potter, Weasly, Granger, come over here and stand by them.  
  
HP/R/H: Okayyy.  
  
Snape: Right, let's see, how does it go again? Oh, that's right, APPARITION!  
  
( Snape, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and the kids are in the Dupont race track.)  
  
Harry: Yes, I'm in a race track!! And Dudley said I never do anything fun in my life!!  
  
All(except Harry): .....  
  
Snape: Race time.  
  
( Jumps in Jeff Gorden's car # 24)  
  
Harry: Yes, I get # 16!  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, what the heck are we doing in the Muggle world?  
  
Snape( getting a racing helmet on): What? Oh yeah. ( Snaps fingers and everybody's robes turn into racer's jumpsuits)  
  
Hermione( looks at her red suit): Hey, I look good red!  
  
Ron: Um... I'll take # 18. ( A\ N: Interstate Batteries, I have family who works there, not with the car, but the company.)  
  
Mcgonagall: I don't care, I'm just finding a car.  
  
Snape: I'm annoyed enough. # 23!!  
  
Mcgonagall: All right. ( Goes in the car) Wait a minute, Seveus, you know I can't drive a stick! (A\ N: Or stick shift)  
  
Snape: I know that, heck none of us know how to drive anyway!!  
  
Dumbledore( In car # 50): Um.... I know how to drive.  
  
All: ...  
  
Snape: Traitor, you said you didn't know how to drive before, why don't you just admit to the whole wizarding world that I used to follow Voldemort?!  
  
Dumbledore: I don't have to.  
  
Snape: Why?  
  
Dumbledore: You just did.  
  
Snape: DANG IT!!!  
  
Harry: Can we get on with racing?  
  
All: YEAH!!  
  
Vocie from nowhere: Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!  
  
( Everyone figures out how to drive their cars.)  
  
V.F.N.W: 3, 2,1, GO!  
  
( Cars zip off, Ron in the lead)  
  
Ron: Ha, ha! I'm in the lead 'Snap'!  
  
Snape: Ooooohhhh, You'll pay for that one, 'Weasel'!  
  
Ron: Note to self: Don't get the Potions Master mad at you, when he's competing against you in a stock car race.  
  
Mcgonagall: WOO HOO, this is better then grading homework....  
  
Dumbledore: .... Or giving notices at the begining of the school year....  
  
Snape: .... Or giving out detentions to Weasly, at the end of the race.  
  
Ron: (Gulp)  
  
Snape: Yeah, you should be nervous!!  
  
Dumbledore: Severus, you are threating detention, and driving at over 50 miles per hour, how the heck can you mange that?  
  
Mcgonagall: Yeah, I could use that!  
  
Snape: Focus on the person you hate most. Mine , for example, is James Potter.  
  
( Harry's car slams into Snape's, Makeing Snape's car hit a wall)  
  
Snape: Dang you, Potter, what was for?  
  
Harry( sarcasticly): My hand slipped.  
  
Snape: Don't give me none of that!!  
  
( 10 hour later...)  
  
Dumbledore: Must. Beat. Snape. He's in the lead, I need the 1 billion Gallons!!  
  
  
Ron: YAHOO!!!  
  
( The Mullenium Falcon appers out of no just as Ron is about cross the finish line)  
  
Han Solo: I need to pay Jubba the Hutt. The money is mine, take that, you people in the cars!!  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Han: Yes! ( Jumps out and does a victory dance on the Falcon)  
  
Snape: Who the....?  
  
All: Don't ask.  
  



End file.
